


When Angles Fall

by YeetYeetBitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I was depressed, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetBitch/pseuds/YeetYeetBitch
Summary: There was an accident(I've just realized i did not edit this at all, it will be fixed soon)





	When Angles Fall

Kirk takes a breath. Wiggling his fingers tells him that he's been covered in something, it keeps him from moving. He tries to move his toes as well, and then his knees and arms and chest. It's cold. 

'Sometimes angels forget where they have come from, they forget what they desired and what they had lived for.'

Kirk breaths again, feeling the familiar feeling of panic settling in his chest. But he won't let it take its place in that painstakingly empty spot. It doesn't belong there anymore, not after years of struggle to remove and replace it with better feelings; comfort, love. He breaths again. And sniffs. He steadys his mind by looking, or feeling more like, for any hints of where he is. He shudders. It's too cold here.

'They can find themselves in a dark part of the ocean secluded from the yellows and reds and oranges of the suns and stars.'

It's way too dark to see anything and he's only able to make out undistinguishable shadows and blurry shapes, but there is an overpowering smell murkiness so thick he could almost taste it, maybe this is a cave? Kirk remembers the feeling of sinking, a soft and gentle floating feeling, like through water... mybe there's a lake around here? Maybe an ocean or a stream. A flash of blues and bubbles and screaming fills his head and his chest constricts again suddenly gripped with panic, his lungs feel as though they've shrunk ten times smaller than a typical humans. There's a soarness in his throat he hadn't noticed before and he trys to cough, to breath in, to yell or do anything involving his mouth but he can't. His tounge seems to be frozen to the top of his mouth and the back of his throat feels coated in frost.  A tear drips steadily down his face, leaving a trail of water.

'While they're down there, they grow sad and lonely. They think.  
And think and, overthink.'

His ability to talk has been taken from him. He can't negotiate out of this situation. He can't delegate. Or plan or plot or escape. He can't pull any of his usual stunts. He can't move, he can't escape. He feels completly useless and he's so alone, no one is here with him. Or at least he can't hear anyone. He can't hear anything but a constant ringing in his ears so intense it's starting to make him dizzy. Dots start to blur the darkness in front of his eyes and everything goes fuzzy, suddenly he's enveloped in a whole new kind of darkness. Then with a gasp of air, thoughts flash and bang through his mind like a huricane, lightning bolts shattering the well built walls carefully created throughout Kirk's life, thunder causing sturdy foundations to turn to dust and scatter everywhere. Rain drops of memory burst inside his skull like marbkes dropped on a hardwood floor and like hail caught in a tornado.  
Taursus IV. Frank. Khan.

Spock. 

'They change completely and in the end they can't seem to remember who they were. Can't remember the past smiles, laughter and tears.' 

Spock is gone, he's left kirk alone. Why isn't he here with me when he's supposed to always be at my side. He's left me alone. Kirk's mind goes blank and his body feels like a heavy chunk of cold rock has settled on his chest. The cold is burning, it presses into his insides, numbing him. He feels tiny pinpricks all over his body and it feels like tiny pebbles melting through his skin and moulding into him. Changing him. He's growing colder and colder. 

'They become dull. Their white souls tint and grey. Blacker and blacker. Seeming to blend into their surroundings.'

He starts to find a sort of comfort in the coldness. It wraps around him like a sort of blanket, pulling him deeper under the water. Oh. He's underwater again. It's comfortable. Kirk grows heavier.  
The weight relaxes him. Faces flash before his closed eyes. Spock, Uhura, Bones, Scotty, Checkov and Sulu. Even Cupcake and Christine, as well as other familiar passing faces make themselves comfortable in his memories. Memories. Memories fade and so do people. Maybe he's been forgotten and that's why he's alone in this dark cave, his grave. He should have tried harder... They say your life will flash before your eyes before you die. Kirk doesn't like most of his life. He has to force the better memories to resurface, the ones he doen't want to end. Of Spock, Uhura, Bones, Chekov, Sulu. He lets go. And sinks. The coolness spreads through his chest like wildfire and creeps towards the edges of his mind.

'Because they feel as though they've been cast away. Lost and wandering they've trapped themselves unknowingly in darkness.'

The rocks in his skin sink deeper, cementing his bones and locking his joints into his skin and they push him farther towards the bottom. He wonders how deep he is. If he could still reach the surface. But why should he try. He doesn't think about them anymore. He's alone.

'They find comfort in the cool weight against shadowed skin'

He doesn't care anymore. He just wants the weariness to end. He wants to breath again. More tears carve their way through the stone incasing him.

'And in the dry tears running down their chin'

Kirk is startled suddenly, by a particularly bright strike of lightening, it's landed in front of him and erupted his surroundings in a flurry of yellow bubbles. Maybe this is it, the end. Everything is white. And he's confused... Because why the fuck am I still alive. Hello?

'But even as it grows darker and when others can't find the fallen angel.'

Kirk blinks and reaches out a hand, he can move. He stretches his arm out as far as he can. He licks his lips, he can speak.  
"Spock?"  
"Bones?"  
He can hear something faint, something far away. He wants to bring it closer, he wants to be closer to it. Shadows and random sparks of light flicker across his eyelids. His body shifts on its own, trying to get closer to these shadows and the warmth they brig. Something wet drips onto his cheek. He stretches his hand, shaling away the stones. He lifts a stiff finger and wips the drop away, his hand turns human again. More wetness falls and the ice freezing the edges of his mind melts away in the form of a small waterfall sliding down his face. The drops form a small pool. One that seems to hold all the happiness in the world. Kirk leans over it, he wants it. He reaches out his hand again and warmth spreads up his fingers. He wants to feel warm again. He leans closer and almost floating, falls forward surrounding himself in that warmth. 

'That burried deep within, engraved in their bones and carved into their skin, their happiness is begging to be set free again.'

Kirk opens his eyes and weary blue connects with tired brown. A sigh tumbles from Spock's mouth and his lips quirk up into a barely there smile. Relief evident in the way his shoulders slump and how he brings his head down to rest on Jim's chest. A crystal tear falls from brown eyes soaking into Jim's hospital gown. Spock lifts his head to stare unbelievingly at his captain his th'yla. His hands come up to press against kirk's cheeks then slidding down to wrap around his shoulders in a tight hug. 

"I knew I should have never left you on your own." 

"I had something to do with it to ya know."


End file.
